An update
by 199Eight
Summary: Firstly, for those who don't know who the heck I am . . . I don't blame you if you don't know who I am, lol. My writing was bad back then, but now I'm confident that I'm a more competent author with a lot more skills than my younger self, so I'm hoping to get a second chance at this.
1. The Update Four Years in The Making

It has definitely been a **_long_** while since I've made something on this website, and I figured that it has been quite sometime since my last post (I think it was either that one about PewDiePie or the one about iCarly, I can't remember) I think enough time has passed for me to return and do what I find enjoyable and exciting.

Firstly, for those who don't know who the heck I am . . . I don't blame you if you don't know who I am, lol. I first made this account when I was in High School, and now I'm in college. My writing was extremely terrible back then, but now I'm confident that I'm a more competent author with a lot more skills than my younger self.

I used to be one of those kids who first learned about fanfiction through random websites and inevitably searched for their fandom, and then eventually realized, _"Hey, I wanna do that. That sounds cool and amazing!"_

In my time here I never really made any big splashes with any of my 'so bad it's good' works, nor have I gained many followers. To be honest I didn't really think of doing making works that people, one way or another, will remember occasionally. Because I often thought of just doing what I liked and ignoring what most people told me, which I know is a very big no-no, especially when it comes to writing fanfiction.

I still don't intend on making big splashes and setting the world on fire with my work, all I really wanted is to become a known writer here. To me, becoming a known writer is something that I would consider an incredible achievement, as there has been a lot of incredible fanfiction writers out there, and I have enjoyed some of their work and shared it with my friends from time to time.

Basically, just getting recognized and applauded for my work is enough. I don't need hundreds and thousands of users seeing my name and going, _"OMG, that's this fanfiction writer I know. I have to read his work!"_ and then get disappointed when they find that what people say about me doesn't exactly live up to the hype.

Honestly I'd rather have a good hundred people who see my work and read it because they want to have a quiet moment where they could just enjoy the writing and let it slowly unravel in front of them, instead of coming in and expecting an explosion of creative goodness.

Okay, I may have gotten carried away there but basically, what I'm saying is that I'm back to make good stories that people will enjoy reading and relate to.

I'm gonna give this all my best and hope that you guys, whether you remember me from my old works from a little over three years ago or you're someone who's sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand and thinking, _"Who is this guy?"_ I hope that you'll be willing to give this guy a shot at grabbing your attention for just a few minutes of your time and read whatever I'll end up working on in the next few days.

It's likely something that I've done more times and given a lot of effort in comparison to my other works, so hopefully despite the TV series being over for six years now, I'm gonna start to work on the material that I know well enough to gain a foothold again here. - Teddy

PS - I think considering that I posted this in the iCarly category, I think it's obvious that I'll be making iCarly fanfiction stories again just to get myself reacquainted with this place again. Also I don't know why I wrote everything in bold lettering but I think it'll better catch people's eyes when they open this.


	2. Ideas

Alright, so since last night I've been thinking of what I wanted to write, and all while I was doing that I've been listening to some of the music tracks on my phone, and they gave me some really nice ideas that I think would definitely work. So far I've thought of three iCarly stories I'd like to make, possibly in a separate post which I will be linking here in a future edit.

I'm gonna try and venture out to the different pairings the iCarly fandom has, but there will still likely be some Seddie, Cibby, and Creddie fics. For the different pairings I mentioned I'll probably make stories about pairings like Felanie, Spam, and Sibby.

They'll likely be based on some songs I love and I'll be writing around the idea of those songs. Some of them will probably have some sexual content or at least some sexual implications, but most of them will be straight forward romance so people wouldn't be getting some form of second hand embarrassment from reading those stuff.

I hope that some of the people who came across this would be interested in what I'm going to do, as I've started writing the first one shot last night. I'll likely make a new post and possibly link it here in an update. I'm not sure if it'll be out next week because I'm juggling my time with school work, but it will come out eventually. :) - Teddy


End file.
